


truth is now acceptable

by orphan_account



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, Gender Identity, MTF Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I'm trans," she tells them, and Mikey looks at her with a raised eyebrow. But there's no disgust in Ray's face, and Gerard is almost smiling.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first mcr-only fic, i hope you enjoy!

_Oh my god, I'm so nervous. What if they don't accept me? What if they call me a fag or a tranny?_ Those are the thoughts going through Frankie's head as she clicks her pen again and again until she gives herself courage and walks into the main room of the bus. "Guys?" she says, uncertain.

"Yeah?" Ray shots back quickly, looking at her. She's let her hair grow out quite a bit, and people sometimes mistake her for a girl, even when she's not on HRT. It makes her feel better, more valid, more like the girl she is.

"I have something to tell you," she says before starting to chew on her lip. She feels lightheaded, almost, with how nervous she is. The thought of them not accepting her makes her want to cry. She knows they've never said anything transphobic, but what if, what if, what if.

Gerard smiles at her reassuringly as she sits on the too-small sofa and he squeezes her hand. "I'm trans," she tells them, and Mikey looks at her with a raised eyebrow. But there's no disgust in Ray's face, and Gerard is almost _smiling_.

Ray smiles, but he seems almost unfazed by her sudden confession. "Something else?" he asks, and Frankie almost shots back a laugh and a snort in surprise.

"'Something else'? I was worried as hell, man, I didn't think..." she trails off, her cheeks a pale shade of red, and she's almost embarrassed with how nervous she was a few minutes before.

"Of course we'd accept you," Gerard says, and he's so understanding Frankie looks at him, pure gratefulness in her eyes. "What name do you want us to use?"

"Frankie," she says in a matter of milliseconds, and the corners of Gerard's lips raise. "Frankie's my name, Gee," she tells him.

Gerard smiles and he ruffles the girl's hair softly, his smile bright as the sun. "Do you want to go on HRT? Come out to our fans?" he asks, and Frankie bites her lip. "You don't have to do it immediately, of course, but—"

Frankie shakes her head, making him fall silent. "I'd like to be out sometime soon, but, I don't know about HRT. Maybe."

"Since when do you... know?" Ray asks awkwardly, and Frank looks at him with a soft smile and her eyes are lit up.

"A few years ago. I stumbled upon the term and it... made sense," she explains, shrugging, and Gerard huddles closer to her, and he squeezes her hand, and it's almost affectionate. "I don't know if I really want to transition."

"That's good," Ray says.

"It's your decision, after all," Mikey adds.

Frankie feels like the luckiest girl in the world.


End file.
